Jumbled Heartaches
by Liyah.The.Mermaid
Summary: Sonic and his sister, Jinx, are both the main targets for heart breaks when the two siblings end up being in a web of lies and secrets. What will happen when the truth comes out? WARNING: This contains Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Shadow's POV:**

I really needed to get out of the house today. I've been stuck in the house for the past 2 weeks, and I'm going insane. Since my job was burned down by a careless co-worker, all the employees, including me, have a month off from work. That gives them enough time to rebuild the store, I think. Luckily, we're still getting paid. Anyway, I just need to get out and do something. So, I went to the mall. Maybe I'll get some ice cream or a new shirt. I'm not really a social person, but today was different. From the corner of my eyes, I seen a very beautiful woman. She was sky blue hedgehog with long blonde hair. She had it up in a long ponytail. Man, she is really stunning. I must know who she is without making a fool of myself. But, how? She's talking to her frined, I don't want to be rude. Oh no, she's walking away. I must talk to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Jinx's POV:<strong>

Ugh! I'm so bored! My brother, Sonic, is on a date with his girlfriend, and I'm stuck home. I seriously have no friends. The only best friend I have is my iPhone and my Siberian Husky, Zeus. My phone goes off and I recevied a message from my best friend.

**Rouge: Hey Jinx, meet me at the mall in 20 minutes. There's so many hotties here. Maybe you can finally meet someone here lol. Bye!**

Finally some plans! I had to find a cute outfit. Hmm, I got it! I'll wear a cute belly shirt with some cute skinny jeans and sneakers. Perfect! Now, what about my hair? Ehh, I'll just put it up in a ponytail. I get to the mall in 20 minutes, and already I see Rouge talking to some major hotties.

"There she is. Hey girl! I want you to meet Eli and Boomer." Boomer is a handsome dark red hedgehog with tattoos. Eli was a dark blue hedgehog that had that total bad boy attitude. Rouge should already know that I'm interested in Eli.

"Hey beautiful," Eli said, "Your friend told me so much about you, and well, I would like to get to know you. Here's my number" Yes! I got a hot guy's number! "Well ladies, we have to get going. Nice meeting you two." Rouge grabbed me and hugged me so tightly.

"Your welcome, Jinx! I just totally made Eli interested in you!"

"Thanks, girl. Now let's do some shopping" As we walked away I felt like someone was following me. But, Rouge kept pulling my arm, I couldn't turn around. Then I felt somone tapped on my shoulder

* * *

><p>"Hey there beautiful. My name is Shadow, what's yours?"<p>

Jink started to blush, "Well hello there. My name is Jinx. Nice to meet you"

"I couldn't help but to notice you from across the room, but you're very pretty"

"Aww, thank you! You're pretty handsome youself"

Shadow smirked, "Thanks"

Rouge pushed Jinx to the side, "Um, hi! My name is Rouge, Jinx's bestest friend. How are you doing today handsome?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you"

"Well we would love to chit chat, but we have to go shopping. Jinx exchange numbers so you guys can talk later"

"I will text you tonight. Is that ok Jinx?"

"Yes that's fine. I'll talk to you later, Shadow!"

"Bye Jinx, bye Rouge"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Sonic's POV:**

I left Jinx at home today. There's no way in hell I was going to be stuck in that apartment with her. I mean, me and my little sister are besties and she's always on time with half of the rent money, but I just cannot deal with her complaining. Like, she's always bitching about how she has no friends, or how dry her phone is. Sometimes, I just wanna walk up to her and say 'shut up the fuck up'. But instead, I decided to take my boyfriend out on a date. Til this day, I haven't come out of the closet to my sister. Simply because I don't know how she's going to take it. I mean, she's not a homophobic or anything, I just don't know what she'll say. What she also doesn't know is that I'm secretly dating her best friend's ex boyfriend. Do I feel bad about it? No I don't because Rouge is a slut. One minute she hates him then the next minute she's all up on his dick. Girl bye, Knuckles is gay and he will never admit it to you. Even if you two get back together, I'm still going to be in his bed. Anyway, yeah I'm taking Knuckles out on a date to the movies. Man, does Knuckles look so damn hot today. With his wife beater on, and ripped up skinny jeans, and messy douche bag looking hairstyle.

"Hey there handsome," Knuckles said with a sexy smirk on his face

"Hi sexy!" I walked up to him and gave him a hug and kiss. "You ready to go see Annabelle?"

"Hell yeah, I heard that movie was scary. Let's go!" We get inside, and I paid for the tickets and snacks. Few hours later, the movie ends. "So what did you think of that movie"

"It wasn't even that scary"

Knuckles did his sexy smirk again, "Says the guy that kept screaming and holding onto me"

I laughed, "Cause that little Annabelle doll scared the crap outta me. If you ever buy me a doll, I'll burn it and then I'll burn you" Knuckles grabbed my face and gave me a long meaningful kiss

"I would never buy you anything scary like babe" It was getting dark, so me and Knuckles went our separate ways. I went back home to where Jinx was trying on new clothes. She must have gone to the mall with Rouge. I went to my room and called my boyfriend. We always have the best late night phone calls.

* * *

><p><strong>Jinx's POV:<strong>

My older brother came home from his date with his girlfriend. I have yet to meet her. I don't know her name and I don't know what she looks like. They've been together for a few months now, so maybe he's taking things slow. I decided to call Shadow tonight. For one he's super hot and two he seems pretty nice.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shadow. It's me, Jinx"

"Hey there! Did you have fun at the mall today?"

"Ehh, I guess. Rouge is crazy when it comes to shopping. She's like a complete different person"

"Aw, she can't be that bad"

"She once attacked a lady because she found a dress that was for 75% percent off. Luckily, security didn't get involved"

Shadow laughed, "That's hilarious! Some piece of work she is"

"Yep, but that's my friend. But enough about her, tell me about yourself"

"Well, my name is Shadow. I'm 24 years old, and I'm a manager at Abercrombie & Fitch"

"Wait, you're a manager at A&F? But you're so young. And I love that store. Very expensive and the store always have a strong colonge smell, but it's awesome. But, didn't that store caught on fire?"

"Yeah, but it should be back up in like 2 or 3 weeks. Anyway, my favorite color is black and red, I'm a very quiet person, I don't like to go out and party, I usually stay to myself."

"Wow, you're the complete opposite of me. I'll be 21 in a few weeks, my favorite color is blue and pink, I'm a loud person, and I loooove parties. And I have an older brother who is 27 years old"

"I would love to meet your brother if I ever take you out on a date"

I giggled, "My brother is a very nice person. He's not rude at all. Even though we're about 6 years apart, me and him are the bestest friends ever. He'll think you're ok, as long as you're not an asshole"

"No, I'm definitely not"

"Great, then you won't have a problem" My phone light up and I seen that Eli is trying to call me. Ehh, I'll talk to him later. Me and Shadow are having a great conversation. We ended up being on the phone all night, until I got sleepy. "I'm getting tired, Shadow. Let's call it a night. I have class in the morning."

"Ok, Jinx. Goodnight sweetheart"

"Goodnight"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Shadow's POV:**

I've been on the phone with Jinx almost all night. She eventually had to go to bed because she had work in the morning. I really enjoyed my time talking to her. She really knows how to make me smile. Who knows, maybe she'll be my girlfriend. I woke up hours later, still alittle sleepy, but I wanted to be productive today. I took a quick shower, ate some breakfast, and head out the door for a jog. I don't really exercise much, but since I'm talking to a cutie like Jinx I need to start working out more. I just want to build more muscle, lose alittle weight, and not look so small and weak. I jogged around the park for about an hour until I started to get alittle tired. I sat on the bench under a tree so I can relax and cool down for a bit. Summer Valley Park has always been my favorite park ever since I was little. Before Maria died, me and her used to come to this park all the time as kids. It has a basketball court, a playground, a kickball field, and more. As I sat on the bench reminiscing about my childhood, I started to feel alittle….weird. As if somebody was watching me. I looked around to see my instincts were right. I look to my left and seen that somebody was staring at me. I don't know who he was and why he was looking at me. He was a red echidna with long dreads. He was wearing a black hoodie with jeans. This guy looks like trouble. Maybe I should leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles' POV:<strong>

My date with Sonic last night was kinda fun. I don't know who acts more girly Amy or him. I haven't told anyone that I'm secretly bi-sexual. I especially didn't tell Rouge because I don't want to hurt her. She's put up with all my bullshit, and I love her for that. Me and her have been on and off for awhile. She broke up with me not too long ago because I cheated on her. Shortly after our breakup, I hooked up with Sonic. Rouge nor Jinx knows that we hooked up, which is a good thing because they'll both kill me. I don't know who will kill me the most. Maybe Jinx because she hates me and because I'm dating and sleeping with her brother. I never told Sonic that I cheated on Rouge because I was afraid that he'll look at me differently. I hope his sister never tells him either. After our date, I went home and had a late night conversation with him. Even though I was tired, I still wanted to talk to him. Even though I'm dating Sonic, my heart still aches for Rouge. Yeah she's crazy, but I love her. But I know that she'll never take me back again. It's hard to be torn between the two people you care about the most. I woke up the next morning feeling energized. I wanted to go to the park just to enjoy the atmosphere. I usually go to Summer Valley Park, even though it's about 15 minutes from my house. I got to the park and started walking around. It's a beautiful summer morning, it's not too hot and it's not too cold. I hear the school buses driving around. There's an elementary school about 3 blocks from the park. There's old people sitting by the lake feeding the ducks. I see joggers doing their usual run. But, there's one jogger who caught my attention. He was a black and red hedgehog who wore an all-black sports suits. Very handsome. I stared at him for awhile when he was sitting on the bench. Shit, he noticed me. Crap, he's walking away. I can't let a hottie like him get away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Hi there. What's your name?" Knuckles said after approaching Shadow

"Umm..it's Shadow. Can I help you with something?"

"…oh, sorry to bother you, I just wanted to talk to you, Shadow"

"Uhh, sure, we can talk" Shadow and Knuckles made their way to a nearby bench under the trees. "So what did you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you're very handsome….and umm, sorry for staring at you while you was relaxing"

Shadow smirked, "Well that's ok and thank you"

"Am I disturbing your morning jog?"

"Nah, you're cool. I just finishing up anyway. I'm not really into exercising, but since the weather is so beautiful today, I figured that I'll start"

"Well, I think you look fine just the way you are"

"Thanks, but I need to lose alittle weight. When you have nothing to do but sit on your ass eating Talenti and Swiss Rolls while watching Netflix, then you bound to gain some weight"

Knuckles laughed, "Sounds like me when I play nothing but Call of Duty and GTA"

"You play video games? What game system do you got?"

"PlayStation 4. How about you?"

"I got one, too. Maybe we can add each other and play together"

"Sounds great. What's your name on there so I can save it in my phone?"

"It's Ultimate_Hedgehog50"

"Great, I'll add you when I get home. If you see the name MasterEmeraldGuardian68 then that's me. Oh, s +and here's my number. Give me a call whenever you want to play me….I mean play with me"

"I definitely will, thanks!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow's POV:<strong>

What the hell just happened? Did that guy actually tried to flirt with me? Or was he just being nice. Either way it was weird as hell. But, it was nice to talk to someone who wants to play video games with me. Jinx isn't the type of girl who likes video games. But still, that was creepy as hell, and I hope I don't see him ever again. I went home after that incident to clear my head. I got a message from Jinx while she was on break

**Jinx: Hey Shadow! How's your day going?**

**Shadow: It's going well, how about you? How's work so far?**

**Jinx: Ugh, terrible! I almost cursed out this one customer. Such a freaking idiot I swear. I don't know how people work in retail**

**Shadow: Don't let that get to you, sweetheart. Some people are rude. Just keep on showing your beautiful smile**

**Jinx: Awww thank you! So my birthday is coming up soon**

**Shadow: Really? You didn't tell me that**

**Jinx: Well…my birthday is not until two months from now. I'm throwing a formal party at this beautiful hall with all my friends and I wanted to know if you would like to come….as my date**

**Shadow: Really? You…want me as your date?**

**Jinx: Of course, silly. I really like you. **

**Shadow: I like you, too**

**Jinx: I'm inviting my brother and his girlfriend, my best friend Rouge that you met at the mall, my other best friend Amy, and my other friends**

**Shadow: Sounds like a plan. I already can't wait**

**Jinx: Me either. Well, I better get back to work. I'll call you when I get home**

**Shadow: Ok then, enjoy the rest of the day**

**Jinx: You too!**

I can't believe it! This might be going somewhere! I can't wait to meet her brother and her friends. I'll finally feel accepted. And by the time her birthday comes, I'll be working again, and I can buy her a special gift. Things are starting to look around for me


End file.
